


Jookyun

by Niina_rox



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jooheon's birthday, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mentions of friends ; mostly Minhyuk, Not sure what else to tag xD, Smut In The Beginning, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this story is decent, I also hope everyone enjoys reading it :-)





	Jookyun

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story is decent, I also hope everyone enjoys reading it :-)

It may have only been a month since they met, but Changkyun and Jooheon became inseparable pretty quickly. Minhyuk was proud of the fact that he had introduced, the two of them. It was now Jooheon had planned a night for the two of them. To have a few drinks and some fun, Changkyun was into his second drink. When he decided to share something, “hyung I should confess something.” He took a deep breath as Jooheon, looked at him “what would that be.” He blushed a little. “Well I have feelings for you and, I may or may not have had dreams about you."

It fell quiet Jooheon smirked a little as he finishes his drink, he moves closer “in that case there’s something I should tell you.” Before Changkyun has the chance to say anything, Jooheon kisses him. At first, it’s quick but that changes, after a couple of minutes. Of course, Changkyun can’t believe this is happening, the kisses become so much more after another drink. Which then results in Changkyun straddling him on the couch. Quickly making the room heat up it wasn’t long, before they lost their shirts. Jooheon wasted no time in leaving a couple of hickeys, on his neck at the same time Changkyun begins rolling his hips.

It’s where he thinks he’s in control that is until, Jooheon turns the tables. Placing Changkyun under him as much as he was surprised, by the turn of events it simply added to how turned on he was. Changkyun was the first to lose his pants. As Jooheon took his time making the most of this, wanting to explore as much of his friend as possible. Leaving his mark all over his legs, Changkyun's breathing begins to change. It becomes clear where he wants to be touched the most, the part that is screaming for attention. But it's not a surprise Jooheon wants to tease.

To prolong this. 

Although it's only after about ten minutes, he decides to ease Changkyun's pain. He places a gentle but firm grip on his cock, jerking him slightly before thumbing the tip. A bit of precome oozing out, dripping down to his balls. Jooheon slowly takes him in his mouth, naturally, Changkyun wants to roll his hips. To thrust into Jooheon's mouth but, he puts a stop to that. Pinning Changkyun's hips down it's quiet for a moment, before he hollows his cheeks. All he hears is a few loud moans, and possibly some cursing. With how he was going, it was only a matter of time before.

"I'm going to come" Jooheon pulls off enough, to say "then come" which he does a couple of minutes later. Jooheon swallows every drop before moving, back up to kiss him it only takes a few seconds before. Changkyun simply says "it's no fair if I'm the only one who's naked," Jooheon laughs a little before getting up. He disappears briefly to grab his jar of lube, when he returns he's naked. He kneels between Changkyun's legs he smirks, a little "are you ready Changkyun." He applies some lube to his fingers, he places one finger at his entrance not quite pushing in.

Yet.

"God yes," that was all he needed to hear, pushing his finger in. Changkyun felt slight discomfort but, he didn't mind it especially when Jooheon added a second finger. He was slowly moving his fingers in and out, once again Changkyun's breathing changed. By the third his prostate had been hit sending, a jolt of pleasure up his spine. Changkyun grips the arm of the couch, "fuck" Jooheon laughs a little. After a few more minutes he was done, he then applied some lube to his aching cock. He wraps one of his legs around his waist, as he eases in.

Jooheon distracts him a little, by kissing him when he's completely in. He waits for Changkyun to adjust it's not long, before he tells him he can move. Jooheon does thrusting slow, but aiming for one spot in particular. He hits Changkyun's prostate a few times, before changing his pace. Moving quicker and going in deeper, and all Changkyun can do is moan. He begins to feel that familiar sensation, so it isn't long before he comes untouched. Jooheon keeps thrusting even after he comes, soon enough he collapses on his friend. 

Once Changkyun recovers he smiles a little, before groaning "you're heavy hyung." Jooheon simply chuckles but doesn't move, he looks at him smiling softly. He forces himself to get up, "come on let's clean up" Changkyun pouts. "But I don't wanna move" all that does is, get Jooheon to say "I will carry you if I have to." Changkyun laughs a little "is that a challenge," they simply look at each other for a moment. Before he begrudgingly gets up he grabs onto Jooheon, as they head to the bathroom. They keep the shower simple although, Jooheon did tease him.

It's pretty clear that it doesn't need to be said, that their relationship has changed. They do talk a little about it as they fall asleep, the following day they meet up with their friends at the cafe. Minhyuk has the biggest smile when he notices what is on Changkyun's neck, "so you two finally got together." It's a funny thing when Changkyun blushes a little, he tries to hide behind the menu. "No, need to feel embarrassed" it doesn't help, when Minhyuk places an arm around him. Simply making it a little bit worse, of course, they talk about other things.

 

[~~~<3<3<3~~~]

 

It's a few months later when Jooheon celebrates his birthday, with his boyfriend. Since it's the first of many birthdays that, will be shared between them. Changkyun wants to surprise him, with something wonderful. He mentions that he wanted to get him a few things, but all he gets in response is "I don't need anything when I have you." Changkyun blushes he then stutters "hy-hyung don't, be so cheesy" Jooheon kisses his cheek. It doesn't seem to matter that they are in public, although it's not like anyone can see what they're doing.

Unless they look to the back of the cinema, it's only a few minutes later. That the room becomes dark and the trailers start, Changkyun feels so lucky to have Jooheon in his life. He does steal glances at him throughout the movie, of course, he's not the only one. Jooheon is glad the theatre is dark enough, since he can't help smiling like a fool. Since his boyfriend can't stop looking at him, he looks at him when Changkyun is distracted by the movie. Once it's over and they're heading out for dinner, Jooheon wraps an arm around his waist. 

A simple gesture that makes them both smile, the restaurant they head to is a few blocks away. The walk is nice for this time of night, it's a little busy. As they walk inside there are only a handful of people, they sit near the booths. Both wondering what to order after, a couple of minutes a waitress comes over. Getting their drink orders and,  _trying_ to flirt with Jooheon. Who barely reacts at all Changkyun notices, but doesn't say anything. Once they have their drinks they go over the menu, doing their best to decide what to eat. 

"So, birthday boy are you enjoying your special day" Jooheon, smiles a little before looking at him. "I certainly am" Changkyun smiles happily, as he leans in to kiss him. "That's good hyung" a few minutes later, they finally decide what to have. It's only a manner of time before they're heading home, Changkyun smiles happily knowing what is waiting for his boyfriend. Despite not wanting anything, walking inside he hesitates a little. Waiting for Jooheon to find the presents sitting, on the coffee table. He walks up behind him wrapping, his arms around him. 

"You know you didn't have to get anything," Changkyun places his head on his shoulder. "I know but I wanted to" he kisses his temple, moving to the couch. Jooheon excitedly opened his gifts, he was like a kid again. It quickly becomes clear that he's happy, given that he pulled Changkyun into his arms. Kissing his face a few times "hyung" in response, he heard "it's my birthday you can't reject me." Of course, Changkyun laughed a little. He looked at him with a slightly serious expression, "I wouldn't do that anyway hyung."

 

[~~~<3<3<3~~~]

 

It's been seven months, Changkyun is certain that he loves him. He gets closer every day to telling him, he's just not aware Jooheon is also ready to say those three small words. It's a fun Saturday afternoon they're relaxing with their friends, they were currently in Minhyuk's backyard. Having a few drinks, sitting around a bonfire while sharing a few stories. As the evening wore on and they, were mostly sitting in silence. Changkyun had moved closer to his boyfriend, he had his head resting on his shoulder. While they were holding hands, it was perfect.

Changkyun knew there was no better moment, then now he moved his head a little. Saying just loud enough for him to hear, "I love you hyung" Jooheon felt so happy hearing those words. He looked at him kissing him softly "I love you too," Jooheon then held him close never wanting to let go. It was all good and well until "if you two get any more affectionate, you can go home" they both laughed a little. Not even Minhyuk could ruin their special moment, it was close to an hour later. When they decided to head home, ready to relax in bed.

It wouldn't have been hard to tell, why they were happy. 

[~~~<3<3<3~~~]

 

It's now been two years, and nothing has really changed. Well except maybe they've become a bit more, lovey dovey even in public. And once again, they celebrated Jooheon's birthday, and at the moment. They're relaxing in bed, Jooheon was remembering everything from the night before. So, now he's smiling like an idiot, and because he's behind Changkyun. It's not long before he hears "don't, be so obvious hyung" he laughs softly. "Why not?" Changkyun moves to lay on his back, he smiles a little before pulling him in for a kiss.

He then holds him close, with his face buried in his chest. Without looking he adds; "stop smiling so much" instead, of trying to say something. He decides to tickle to him a little, "that's no fair hyung." Jooheon holds him tight "I know, it's exactly why I did it." It's not long before Changkyun is content with his current position, it's good that they don't have any plans for today. "I love you but, sometimes you're mean" Jooheon laughs, a little too loudly "sometimes I can't help it." He pulls away a little so he can look, him in the eyes.

"And I love you more" part of Changkyun, wants to debate about who loves who more. But all those thoughts are stopped when Jooheon, kisses him making it obvious. That he has a way of making everything melt away, it wasn't long before things progressed. Changkyun protested a little "I would love to continue, but I'm a little sore from last night." Jooheon held him deciding to kiss his neck, leaving a hickey behind before simply laying there. "Do you think we should even get out of bed then," it was a slightly serious question.

Changkyun thought about it despite being comfortable, he needed to get up anyway. "Well I know I need to" untangling himself, from Jooheon he headed to the bathroom. He didn't expect Jooheon scare him, a few minutes later. Changkyun jumped a little before glaring a little, at his boyfriend who couldn't stop laughing. Instead of staying in their room Changkyun headed to the kitchen, fully prepared to have coffee and some breakfast. As he leaned against the counter waiting, for the kettle to boil Jooheon walked in standing a little away from him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist" at first, he says nothing the kettle boils. Then "see you are mean" Jooheon takes a moment, before deciding to make breakfast. It falls quiet between them, for a while but, neither of them seem to mind. 


End file.
